


You're Too Bony

by Gangstertogangster



Series: Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: I wrote this little ficlet based off of a tumblr post of line prompts, the line being "Are you comfortable?" "No, you're too bony."





	You're Too Bony

“Are you comfortable?”

“No, you’re too bony.”

Mariah laughed at her own line. Hernan rolled his eyes, shook his head, a thin smile spreading across his face nonetheless. He was the big spoon so she couldn’t see.

His arms were around her body, her frame against his. She reached out a hand to feel him, hitting his thigh, stroking it gently.“If you had some more meat on those bones like...Luke...maybe it would feel softer.”

Hernan snorted. Breathed into her hair “you don’t want it soft.”

“Damn right” Mariah murmured, pressing her butt against his dick. He sighed heavily as he felt her words sync with his body.

She turned around and lined up with him, wrapping her legs around him as he got inside her.

Mariah laughed, moaned soft as he grunted, his face enraptured. He kept trying to steal kisses, she kept letting him start and moving her mouth away, making him lean in further and work his tongue in. 

Too easy. Hernan needs to put forth some more effort. 

She inched away, Hernan looking concerned. “You good?” He sighed, trying to catch his breath.

Mariah patted his butt. “Your bony-ass needs to work extra hard...Do it like you got powers.”

Hernan felt a little pissed off. He huffed “I got you...” Hernan’s breathing grew labored as he entered her again. Now she groaned hoarsely. Their breathing increased, Hernan moving so careful and precise, going harder and harder. Hands feeling all over her breasts, holding onto her hips. He was going as deep as he could and she felt every inch. 

Mariah came first, he made sure or it. He knew when, it was with how she trembled, held onto him even tighter, nearly digging her neat nails into his skin. He followed, hard. Held onto her, sucked at the base of her neck, biting little love bites down her chest. She had her legs wrapped tight around his torso. He shook too, Mariah running her hands up and down his arms. 

He felt their beating hearts echo through her bedroom. The sheets got messier than planned but Hernan really didn’t want to get up. 

Mariah whined “now I gotta take these sheets in.” 

Hernan kissed her, “I got it, don’t worry. Or I can just tell Alex to take care of it.”

Mariah playfully swatted him as the two of them drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
